I Will Never Betray You
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Kaname,"why Zero you promised you will never betray me, so why." Kaname and Zero are married. When Kaname comes back with his sister Yuuki, his sister's husband Aidou and Kaitou from christmas shopping, betrayal is seen by him. warning yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Never Betray You

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

Pairings: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

Genre: Yaoi, Romance

Rating: T

Plot

Zero and Kaname live in Kuran mansion. Kaname is married to Zero and Aidou Hanabusa is married to Yuuki. For vacations Yuuki and Aidou are staying with Zero and Kaname. Kaname loves Zero very much. He would do anything for the hunter. It took Zero only a look from Kaname to fall in love with him. They were both a very happy couple. Kaname proposed Zero when they graduated. Cross was all happy to marry his son to Kaname. Kaitou Takamiya was Zero's best man and Shiki was Kaname's best man. They were both very happy when they were married. They had been married for about a year.

What Kaname did know was Zero was sought after by one particular girl in academy. She was way too persistent and even went as far as too insult Kuran siblings. This girl was Sayori Wakaba. She claimed to love Zero. She only loved his looks she didnt even know the truth about them being vampires. She even forced a kiss on Zero one time and tore his jacket and was slapped by Cross and expelled from academy, Zero was scared of her when she did this and even more scared he liked that girl a little. He was guilt ridden thinking he cared for another. It was a crush he had on Sayori the way she used to glomp him everytime. Zero truly loved Kaname but somewhere for Sayori he had a soft spot. He didnt know what price he will have to pay for this spot.

Yuuki and Aidou knew this but decided to keep quiet about it. They knew their loved Kaname will go mad if he saw Zero with another. Kaname had loved Zero the moment he set his eyes on him. Zero was Kaname's first and last. He would never look at another. Sayori was lucky Kaname never saw her or she would have been gone for good. She went overseas and when came back did something which made Kaname go into shock for a while. The outcome was he ran away after seeing that terrible scene and was stopped by Kaitou, Mizuki and Yuuki who saw it as well .

Chapter

Kaname and Yuuki came back from christmas shopping. christmas was fast approaching in about eight days time. Zero had opted to stay at home and cook for his husband. Yuuki and Aidou used to tease Kaname a lot whenever Zero did this Kaname was embarassed. Kaitou, Shiki, Yagari, Cross and Takuma would be joining them. Kaitou loved Mizuki who was also another hunter and a very beautiful man. They both would be coming too. Seiren would be there as well since she was Kurans bodyguard.

Kaname," Yuuki would you mind buying all the things so that we could go home quickly."

Yuuki," okay brother."

Kaname,"Yuuki, you know i am not your brother why do you always." Kaname was shushed by Yuuki who smiled kindly to him.

Yuuki," forget about that bastard of uncle, he took our parents away."

Hanabusa patted Kaname. Kaname smiled at him and Hanabusa stared at him. Both Yuuki and Hana hugged Kaname at same time. He was just too cute and angel like. They all looked forward to a great christmas. What they didnt know was that a bad omen had already landed on airport and was heading towards Kuran mansion to see Zero.

Kaname saw Kaitou and waved to him. Kaitou always liked to tease blondie. It was his favourite pastime. Seeing Aidou there he went all too gladly.

Kaitou,"well hello there blondie, how you doing."

Aidou was not amused. He liked Kaitou but Kaitou always made a fool out of him.

Kaitou,"ah my sweet hana chan, whats with that pout, sad all love letter getting days are over ." Kaitou knew Yuuki will be mad but he couldnt resist taunting him. Aidou was very popular among the students at academy. Kaname and Yuuki always had a deathly aura that said dont even try to come near. Yuuki was pissed whenever girls used to hug Aidou. Aidou was all happy. He loved the attention.

Aidou,"ah come on Kaitou how about i tell Mizuki how all girls and guys used to go gaga when seeing Takamiya sensei."

Okay now Kaitou's smirk vanished. The blondie was getting smartmouth these days. He'll get back to him later.

Kaname intruded before it went far off.

Kaname," alright i think we should go now, come Kaitou."

They went towards their house for a good dinner. When Aidou opened the house there was absolutely no sign of Zero or butlers or maids there. Kaname immediately knew there was something wrong. He sensed another presence in house. It was a human. Aidou and Yuuki immediately stiffened. They knew the scent it belonged to that bitch Sayori.

Kaname ran to the hall from where the scent came from with others at his heel. He kicked the door open and saw something which made Kaname turn to ice. His purchases fell to floor and he fell down. Yuuki, Aidou and Kaitou saw what happened and there was plain shock their faces.

Zero was half naked with shirt gone and was embracing Sayori with one hand and one in her short hair. The girl's shirt was opened revealing her undeclothes. They were kissing. No it was more than a Kiss. Sayori's hands were everywhere on Zero. They were so engrossed that they didnt even see their onlookers. Kaitou feared what he saw was true after all, he always knew the wench was after Zero, but for fucks sake why was Zero responding to her. Yuuki snapped. She looked at her brother and felt her heart break. Kaname was just staring at the scene. Before Aidou could do anything . Yuuki shouted.

Yuuki,"ZERO what the hell are you doing?" She was really very angry. She trusted Zero and this what he gave Aidou and her in return. They practically walked in on them making out.

Zero and Sayori broke their kiss. Zero saw Kaname and his eyes widened. Shit what have i done. Zero saw Kaname and felt his heart shattering in hundred pieces. No no he never meant this it was not supposed to turn like this. He pushed Sayori off him.

Sayori was smirking. She got what she wanted. She had sprouted a seed of hatred and doubt. Yuuki went towards the girl her eyes glowing red. She threw Sayori across the hall . Sayori didnt know what hit her. Her hand smashed with the the glass table and her finger bones broke and she was bruised, Yuki wanted to hurt her, make her feel the pain that her brother and herself was going through.

Yuuki," get out of my sight before i kill you for hurting my brother, you witch, you bi." Her fangs were bared, eyes glowing red. She stopped before she could abuse the bitch. Now Sayori saw what made her scared. She saw Hanabusa and Yuuki both were same. Vampires. She started shouting.

Sayori," vampire, vampires Kaitou san save me."

Kaitou looked away in disgust. What the hell was she calling out to him for .

Hanabusa," Mary Mary come out." A maid with spectacles came out and was shocked to see almost her bare clothed master and a freak girl.

Aidou," take her away Mary and for your information all of us here are vampires. Now get out of my sight. " Sayori looked at Zero. Zero was just staring at Kaname who had his hands in his hair and was lost looking at no one.

Sayori realised this and went with Mary. She looked at Zero in disgust and said," vampire eww what did i do."

She went away and never came back in their life. She never told this to anyone and who would believe her even if she did.

Zero was shocked. What what did she say. Yuuki came to Zero and slapped him twice right across his cheek. Zero was out of his revelation. All looked at Yuuki. She looked at Kaname and was crying.

Yuuki," how could you Zero, how could you hurt Kaname like this, you ungrateful bastard hunter . After all this time Kaname loved you like a stupid, this is what you gave him in return. Me and my husband knew you had feelings for her but we never told them to Kaname. We thought it was just for a moment." She sat down and started crying.

Kaname had seen what happened, he wanted to stop Yuuki from hurting Zero. Even though Zero was wrong he wouldnt hurt him. If he wanted that girl he could go with her. Even though they were married. Kaname had not heard any talking, he was too much in shock. He was remembering one of the nights where Zero kissed him and had said **I will never betray you**. Kaname just thought then why Zero. But he will not live without Zero. Kaname looked at Zero and smiled softly at him. Zero felt like everything died inside him. He fell to floor. Zero was crushed.

Kaname was crying,"Zero i wont stop you." Kaname ran away from the house before anyone noticed.

Kaitou's thought: Kaitou was shocked no no what is Kaname saying he cant. Kaito ran after Kaname. Zero fainted after seeing this. Yuuki went after Kaname, Aidou stayed behind to check on Zero.

Kaname was running wildly through the garden that they owned. He knew he cant just go and die like this. He knew Yuki would be crushed but he cant live in a world without Zero not after seeing what he saw. That wench, hag's face came in his mind along with Zero. Kaname stopped. Tears like pearl fell from his eyes.

His parents were the only ones that loved him. Maybe he should go to them. Maybe they will not betray him. Why did he had to see that. Kaname suddenly felt two hands on his shoulder. Mizuki was standing there along with Kaitou.

Mizuki had found out everything from Kaitou.

Mizuki," please give him a chance to explain himself."

Kaitou," Kaname that girl went off saying eww vampires. She never cared for your Zero."

Kaname eyed Kaitou with hatred ," what what did that human say ?" She that that wench, pesty, insolent, human dare insult his Zero.

Kaname didnt know what he should do. Suddenly Yuuki hugged him. Yuuki was crying.

Yuuki," Kaname nii how could you, i could sense it , you were planning to kill yourself , why do you love Zero that much even more than me, Aidou, Shiki ?"

Kaname," Yuuki, but would you live without Aidou ?"

Kaname looked at his sister. She suddenly stiffened.

Yuuki," no but still, i wouldnt kill myself , i would get Hana back

with everything i have."

The two hunters knew Zero would pay hell for doing this. Kaitou was first time on Kaname's side. He couldnt bare to see him like this. Mizuki was Kaname and Yuuki's friend. He wanted to know why Zero did what he did.

Kaname disappeared before saying ,"i dont want to see anyone right now. Dont come to me. I mean no one." His voice cracked.

After the three went inside Kaname had locked himself in his room.

Aidou was seeing Zero in another room. Zero was not waking up and was crying continuosly. Yuuki was not bothered, if Zero came out with some bullshit she might slap him again.

After three hours Zero woke up. He saw all of them and started crying again. Hanabusa now felt bad for him. He was torn who to side with Kaname or Zero.

Yuuki," why are you crying now, what were you thinking , you better tell everything right now or get another beating from me for making my brother trying to kill himself."

At this Zero turned to Yuuki.

Zero," no no please no. I am sorry, I am so sorry." Zero knew Kaname was shaken badly and he was the reason.

Kaitou," Zero why was she here . You better start talking if you dont want Kaname to leave you ."

Zero told them everything. Sayori had come to their house and congratulated Zero. Zero didnt want to let her in. He had forgotten about her. He also didnt feel anything right now. Whatever he had for her had been stopped at academy when that forced incident happened. Sayori but came in and hugged Zero. Zero had gotten away from her. He got her some drink and went off to tell a butler to get some food fast so she would go away.

Sayori was holding a packet of sort over both the glasses.

What Sayori had done was drug Zero so he wouldnt be able to resist her.

Back to Zero telling everyone. He drank the juice and felt strange. Suddenly he had sayori on him kissing him. He slapped her and tried to move but as if a magnet attracted him to her he couldn't move and then she opened his shirt and Zero was almost limp.

Then they knew what happened. Sayori had just kissed Zero a lot of times before she could do anything more they all had come.

Zero," please believe me i wont betray my husband. I love Kaname very much."

They all looked at Zero. He seemed to be telling the truth.

Hanabusa," Zero it must have been a aphrodasiac she slipped in that drink. But when you saw Kaname your true and only mate, its effect wore off."

Yuuki," well sorry for slapping you but i knew you had feelings for her, so understand it. I love my brother very much you dont know since when he has been alive and alone, I wont be able to stand if you betrayed him."

Zero," i am sorry, it just proves i am weak."

Mizuki," no it just means never ever trust a person who did something bad to you and dont open your door to strangers."

Zero," yes. How how is Kanam Kanam Kaname ? " Zero was very sad and scared. He knew he had hurt Kaname . He knew none of them said it but the damned thing wouldnt have worked at all if he long back didnt feel something. It was his fault if Kaname hated him.

Aidou as if he read Zero's mind said, "yes Zero but you got to clear it then. Tell Kaname the truth. He will forgive you. The person who is ready to die for you to let you be with that girl will forgive you."

Now Aidou regretted saying what he did. He had heard Yuki's thoughts. Zero looked horrified at what he heard.

Zero,"what what Kaname, Kaname was was" Zero fainted.

"Zero, Zero," Kaitou said. Now they all were scared. It wasnt good. Zero was slipping into unconsciousness. Aidou slapped Zero hard on face. No reaction. Kaitou got cold water and threw the whole glass on his face. After some minutes Zero opened his eyes. He was crying, his thoughts were only on one thing no Kaname please dont leave me , i love you Kaname its you it has always and will always be you. He knew he had hurt him but what hurt him was that Kaname intended to leave him. Zero knew he himself would have killed himself if Kaname left him. After his parents were killed by Shizuka and Ichiru went with her never to return, he only ever cared for Kaname even though Kaname was a pureblood.

But Zero knew this kind hearted person could never hurt a soul. What had he done to deserve such love and devotion from Kaname.

"Zero for goodness sake answer me ", Kaitou was shouting.

Zero," i am sorry."

Kaitou," listen first stop fainting okay, you are scaring the hell outta me. You cant talk with your husband right now. He refuses to see anyone. You cant blame him. If it were me i would kill the girl and beat the hell outta of Mizuki."

Mizuki," hey what did i do."

Kaitou," oh shut it, its an example."

Kaitou," what good will dying do huh, jeez you guys are vampires. Please stop it, its not very easy to kill you guys. Live and try to solve your problems, dont run. Zero you will have to talk with your Kaname alone, none of us will come and please do not faint. You'll give me a heart attack."

All agreed to it. Mizuki and Kaitou went back to their guest room , Yuuki and Aidou went back as well.

Zero thinking why Kaname why would you leave me . I 'll always be yours forever. No one can ever have me. Its you who i love and will do everythung i can to get your trust back but believe me i will not betray you.

Kaname was in a very very bad state, he was lying on their bed. It was cold without Zero. I love Zero , i love him so much, his everything, his eyes, his ears, his smile. Who was i kidding let her be happy with Zero. I would have killed the wench and myself along with Zero. If not in life at least in death Zero and i would be together. He does love me right all his gestures, his smiles were for me right right. Kaname cried again as another pang of sadness hit him.

Kaname and Zero both were hungry. They had not drank from each other in a while. They were bonded.

Kaname had puffy blood shot eyes. Zero was no better. Next morning also the Kuran couple were not there. It had been two days since that nonsense happened. Both were locked in their rooms. Zero had still eaten when everyone had gone. Kaname didnt even come out. Zero didnt had the courage to see his husband.

That night Zero finally knocked at Kaname's room. He needed to clear everything. He wanted his husband to love him, touch him, see him , smile at him and most of all trust him.

There was no response. Zero," Kaname its its me"

Still no response. Zero wondered if the door was locked , it wasnt he went inside and tears filled his eyes. Kaname was laying on his back with his hands bloody. Kaname had bitten himself. His desire for Zero's blood was so much he had to do something. His eyes were closed. There were traces of tears there. His clothes were dishevelled, room in a mess.

Zero closed the door and went to Kaname, he softly caressed his hair. Kaname's eyes immediately opened . He saw Zero. His heart immediately filled with warmth. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, feel the hunter by his side.

Zero," Kaname please talk to me. I am sorry , i really am sorry, believe me its you who i love the most in this world no one else." Zero started crying. He had no idea what he will do if Kaname didnt forgive him.

Kaname wanted to kiss his husband, his mate was crying. He didnt like those tears on his mate's face. This beautiful hunter is for Kaname and for him only. Kaname himself and Zero are meant to laugh, be happy. Those tears made Kaname cry as well.

Kaname gestured for Zero to join him and suddenly pulled him for a hug. Both of them missed each other. They were incomplete without one another.

Kaname kissed Zero's hair and Zero embraced Kaname as if Kaname was the most precious person to him which he was.

Zero," i am sorry, please listen to me dear."

Kaname," say it Zero, i'll hear everything you say love, just speak."

Zero pulled Kaname's head towards him. He gently got Kaname's face on his neck. Kaname tried to get away. What was Zero doing, i cant drink from him right now. I wont be able to control myself, i'll ravish the hunter those were Kaname's thoughts.

Zero,"please Kaname drink and see everything for yourself. I will not hide anything anymore, but please believe me i will never betray you." Zero saw Kaname's face and his heart was hurt. Kaname was about to cry. Those tears on his handsome face made Zero feel incredibly sad. He wanted that angelic smile back.

Kaname kissed Zero's neck. He licked the area where the tattoo was on hunter. His minstrations sent pleasure waves to Zero even after such a long time he was very sensitive to Kaname's touch. Kaname kept on kissing Zero. He was lost in his mate's scent. He forgot he needed blood.

Zero," please Kaname just, just bite." Zero was blushing and his hands were tangled in Kaname's soft hair.

Kaname was snapped out of his bliss. He was completely lost in Zero's wonderful scent of flowers. He licked again and bit him as gently he could and always did. Zero let himsellf be free and showed Kaname all the memories of previous day and the time he thought he liked the wench.

Kaname saw everything. His heart was shattered when he sensed Zero cared for her as well. He could feel tears coming in his eyes. He saw what the witch had said before leaving. Kaname wanted to kill her. How dare she insult his mate by calling him a vampire. Who was she a pesty human and if being human was to be selfish, hurtful, disgusting like her then Kaname was thankful he was born a vampire.

After sometime Kaname let go. Zero refused to look at Kaname. Kaname tilted the hunter's face towards him.

Kaname," do you still care for her Zero ?"

Zero was horrified,"no, please Kaname i dont please no." Zero hung his head down.

Kaname,"you know what Zero, i thought just for a moment maybe i could let you be with that girl if its what you wanted but then i realised i was just fooling myself. I love you too much Zero much more than you can imagine. I wouldnt have been able to live without you Zero. Maybe i would have killed you as well."

Zero," You shouldnt be sorry for anything, i am the one who should be sorry, i would be happy if you killed me along with you dear. Because Kaname i love you and only you, i care for you feel only you. Its true i thought i cared for her, but i never loved her. It was just a crush of high school."

Kaname," Zero i feel the same and love you much more than you can ever imagine, drink from me please, i know you wont drink from anyone just like me."

Zero drank from Kaname, he only took a little. later they both went to sleep. kaname and zero were too tired for anything else. all thoughts of ravishing zero went away from kaname's head. he was just happy that zero was with him. forever.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

Its simple Kaname and Yuuki are pureblood vampires. Haruka had killed Rido but died with him as well. Their mother couldnt live without Haruka so she died as well. Kaname was awakened by Rido. Yuuki was never human. She and Kaname lived in mansion of Kurans. Yuuki later married Aidou.

Zero's past is same. Kaname used to visit Cross and fell in love with Zero.

Mizuki is my own character. He is a hunter.

Hunters have a very long lifespan as well along with youth but dont live forever like vampires and their mates.

review the story. no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Extra

Kaitou, "please Zero don't pull another stunt like that, it's too bad for Mizuki's heart."

Zero," I am sorry."

Yuuki,"aww don't tease him, we all know he is a horny bastard."

Aidou, "so shameful."

Zero looked at Kaname for help.

Kaname, "Yuuki, Aidou ..."

Mizuki, "nuh uh Kaname he deserves it."

Zero just shook his head. Yuuki, Aidou, Kaitou and Mizuki were smiling. They had all forgiven Zero but they still wanted to tease him.


End file.
